


Getting Ready

by ThatWriterRose



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [52]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting Ready, Highschool AU, Modern AU, first prom, prom au, protective brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Part 52 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt meme. Bellamy & Octavia with the prompt: Have fun.





	Getting Ready

Octavia had been saving up babysitting money for months and months now able to see the benefits. Raven had come over to do her hair and makeup so now she was ready to go. Twirling around in front of the mirror in a baby blue prom dress covered in beautiful sparkles.

She had picked up a more tomboy style over the years but her first prom was a special occasion so she went all out with the girly look. 

Hearing the front door open Octavia looks to Raven with a grin.

“Lincoln can wait a few minutes your braids aren’t even done.” Raven tells her before going back to doing Octavia’s hair.

Octavia let out an impatient huff but just watched in the mirror as her brother’s girlfriend twists delicate braids into Octavia’s hair with ease.

A few minutes passed before Bellamy opened the door and poked his head in, “Are you done in here?”

“Almost done I just have to make sure this is all going to stay in place.” Raven tells him, a bobby pin hanging between teeth as she tries to work a can of hairspray.

“Are you being nice to Lincoln?” Octavia asks, looking at her big brother through the mirror.

“Just promising him I’ll kick his ass if he makes you drink, brings drugs, has sex….” Bellamy starts to list off.

Octavia grabs a pillow off her nearby bed and turns to toss it at her brother. Bellamy is able to dodge it with ease letting out a laugh as he does. “Gotta be faster than that, O.”

“Lincoln is a nice guy Bell you know he’s not like that.” Octavia tells him.

The older Blake sighs and gives his sister a nod. “I know- you’re my baby sister I just need to cover my bases no matter how good the guy is.”

“Okay hair is all done you are ready to go!” Raven says, spraying one last coat of hairspray on Octavia’s hair before stepping back to marvel at her handywork.

Octavia gets up and looks at herself in the mirror with a grin before she turns to face her brother. “What do you think, Bell?” She asks.

Bellamy looks at her and thinks of the little girl who would prance around in her princess costumes and their mothers heels when they were much too big for her. This isn’t that little girl anymore though his sister is so big. “You look beautiful O that Lincoln is a lucky guy.”

Octavia makes her way over and hugs her brother, “Thanks Bell.”

Bell kisses the top of her head and wraps his arms around her. “Alright O have fun- but not too much fun alright?”

“You got it Bell.” Octavia tells him leaving a glossy lip print on her brother's cheek before going out to find her waiting boyfriend so they can leave.


End file.
